


Flipping the Bird

by Ratango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratango/pseuds/Ratango
Summary: Do you ever feel like you've had one of those moments where you wanna give the finger to all the world?





	Flipping the Bird

Middle finger, ooh!  
Middle finger!  
Middle finger, ooh!  
Middle finger!

Manners they got so much rules  
Sometimes I think they’re just for fools  
But when you feel you just can’t take it no more  
That’s when you use your hands and say “Up Yours!”

Flipping the bird!  
Flipping the bird!  
Greatest words I’d ever heard!  
Feels so good to be so curt  
When you’re flipping, flipping, flipping the bird!

Middle finger, ooh!  
Middle finger!  
Middle finger, ooh!  
Middle finger!

The human race thinks might makes right  
I ain’t kidding, see, we love to fight  
We want our lil’ whims to become law  
But one little kick and this means war!

Flipping the bird!  
Flipping the bird!  
Greatest words I’d ever heard!  
Feels so good to be so curt  
When you’re flipping, flipping, flipping the bird!

Ooh, we’re gonna [bleep] you  
Yeah, we’re gonna [bleep] you  
[bleep] you, [bleep] you!  
[bleep] [bleep] [bleep] [bleep]!

Flipping the bird!  
Flipping the bird!  
Greatest words I’d ever heard!  
Feels so good to be so curt  
When you’re flipping, flipping, flipping the bird!

Flipping the bird!  
Flipping the bird!  
Greatest words I’d ever heard!  
Feels so good to be so curt when you’re flipping  
(Flipping.)  
When you’re flipping.  
(Flipping.)  
When you’re flipping, flipping, flipping the bird!

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspired by the lyrics of “Panic and Run” from The Lion Guard circa 2016
> 
> The Lion Guard is owned by Disney Junior and directed by Ford Riley and Howy Parkins
> 
> Singers: Andrew Kishino (Janja), Vargus Mason (Cheezi) and Kevin Schon (Chungu)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners
> 
> I don’t own any of this


End file.
